Met His Match
by mockingjay62442
Summary: Lucy is independent, clever, and knows how to get her way. Looks like Allan's met his match.
1. This Will Be Fun

**A/N: In the original tales of Robin Hood, Allan A Dale was described as a kind minstrel who, with the help of Robin Hood, marries his sweetheart, who probably is kind and fair, as most maidens strived to be at the time. **

**However, since BBC portrays Allan as a trickster, I have decided to write Lucy with a personality similar to this. Not EXACTLY the same, but still independent, clever, and doesn't mind having to lie once in a while to get her way. **

**So basically, Allan's met his match.**

**I do not own Robin Hood and its characters, only my OC Lucy.**

* * *

It was a bright, clear morning in Sherwood Forest. The birds were singing happily, a cool breeze was flowing through the branches, and the sun was giving a soft yellow light over everything. It was a sight that would make anyone peaceful.

Funny, because that was almost the complete opposite of how Lucy felt.

Her heart racing and the wind whipping her reddish-brown hair, she urged the horse on further. She felt the leather of her money bag on her hip, attached to her belt. Looking behind her, she thought of her father who was probably getting up now. _Please don't notice,_ she thought. Hopefully he would only think to check the trunk of her inheritance in a few days, but knowing her father, it would be the first thing he would look for.

_Focus Lucy, what's done is done. _She turned back towards the path as her horse started down a slight slope. Suddenly she heard a horse galloping. Looking sideways, she saw a young man though the trees. A mischievous idea came to mind. _Well, if I'm running from the law, I might as well have fun…._

Lucy slowed down, guiding her horse off the path. When she was far enough, she got off and tied his reins to a nearby tree.

"Stay here boy," She whispered. "I'll be right back."

Walking quietly even further into the forest, she came upon a large tree in a clearing with thick, low branches. Hoisting herself up, she climbed the branches until she was about 5 feet in air.

Pinning her hair and then lowering her hood to cover her face, Lucy steadied herself against the tree. Taking a deep breath, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"HELP! HELP ME! ANYONE! ROBIN HOOD AND HIS MEN HAVE LEFT ME HERE TO _DIE!_"

Lucy leaned into the shadows and crossed her arms. She smiled to herself. _This will be fun._

* * *

Allan hated riding in forest alone. Usually he liked it because it gave him a sense of peacefulness. But ever since Robin had forced him to leave, it made him feel uneasy. Who knows who could be watching him. But, as Gisbourne needed a message sent to the lord of Rochdale, here he was.

The lord of Rochdale, like a few others in England, was a Black Knight. Black Knights were a group of six men working with the Sheriff to kill the King. Allan wondered what Robin would think of the fact that a former member of his gang was delivering a message to a Black Knight, the very cause Robin was trying to overthrow. He laughed bitterly. He knew exactly what Robin would do. _He'd shot me in the chest at his first chance._ Allan shook the thought away. _Never mind Allan, _he decided. _What's done is done._

Suddenly he heard a woman's screams coming from a nearby clearing.

"HELP! HELP ME! ANYONE! ROBIN HOOD AND HIS MEN HAVE LEFT ME HERE TO_ DIE!_"

Without thinking, Allan galloped towards the sound. When he got to the clearing, he found no one was there. All he saw was a large tree. He frowned. Confused, he got off his horse and staring walking towards its. He was almost at its trunk when he heard a chuckle.

Then he saw him. A young and oddly curvy young boy was standing on one of the low branches, leaning against the trunk. His face was hidden by the hood of a dark green cloak.

"Now, this can be simple or difficult. It will be simple if you give me your money bag. It will be difficult if I have to force it from you."The boy spoke with a high voice for someone his age.

Allan paused for a moment, sizing the boy up. He was shorter then Allan, but not by much, and was smaller. His clothes and cloak were of the kind you'd see in a noble's home – he'd know, his mother was a seamstress. Judging by his voice, he seemed to be of early adolescence. The boy was probably a lord's son trying to play outlaw. He had a sheath carrying a sword attached to his belt, but Allan wasn't too worried. He decided his chances were good.

"Alright, but what if I refuse?" Allan smirked, unsheathing his sword. The boy simply smiled and jumped down from the tree in a graceful, cat-like way. Allan frowned slightly. Perhaps he'd misjudged…

"Fine." The boy unsheathed his own sword. "But don't say I didn't warn you….." With that, he leaped at Allan, who matched his blow just time. For a while they fought this way, Allan attempting to attack but the boy, who seemed to anticipate every move, matching the hit and doubling his strength. But then the boy's luck ran out. Allan attacked, and as the boy matched it once more, Allan spun the blade so the boy was forced to let go of his handle and the sword dropped to the ground. Allan grabbed the boy's hand (which was surprisingly soft) and spun the boy inwards, so that he now had Allan's blade at his throat.

"What now, pretty boy?" Allan whispered. The boy only smiled before clutching his fist outwards and then shoving his elbow hard into Allan's stomach. He let out a gasp of pain before accidentally letting his sword fall to the ground. The boy jumped out of his reach before turning to face him. Seeing Allan doubled over in pain, cursing loudly, the boy smiled and finally lowered his hood, revealing bright green eyes. He then reached back and pulled a pin out of his hair. Reddish-brown waves tumbled down, revealing that the boy…..

Was a woman.

Seeing Allan's shocked face and wide eyes, the girl took her chance. As she pulled out a dagger, he stumbled backwards. The girl then pushed him against the tree, the blade at his throat. She sighed.

"Men are so easy," She was now so close that Allan could see speckles of gold in her eyes. Smiling, she wiggled her fingers and reached down to take his money bag.

"I'm afraid I must tie you now…." She said, retrieving a small rope from her pocket. He was so distratced by her eyes that she had his wrists tied to nearby branch before he even noticed what she was doing. She was walking away, swinging the pouch by the string, when he finally said something.

"I'm not being funny, but you fight to well for a woman."

She looked back at him, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. "Well _I'm _not being funny either, but you fight to poorly to be a man."

He frowned. "That was uncalled for! You caught me off guard, that's all!" She laughed a beautiful, breezy laugh as she turned away. And then she was gone, her red hair whipping behind her as she ran.

He struggled with the ropes for a quarter of an hour before freeing himself. She had not tightened the ropes enough. He was at his horse when patted his pocket…and found that the message was gone.

The woman had taken the message for Lord Rochdale.

Allan cursed again. _Gisbourne's not going to be happy about this,_ he thought wearily as he mounted his horse.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? That was pretty much the first time I've written a fight scene, so critiques are welcome! Do you guys like it so far? Let me know by reviewing it! Thanks! **

**-Mockingjay62442**


	2. Missing Messages

**CHAPTER 2:**

** A/N: So here's chapter two! Hope you like it! Sorry I haven't updated sooner. :/**

** I have changed Lucy's appearance (again), but for the last time. So it's official. She has long brown hair with green eyes.**

** Also, Allan's POV seems a bit choppy, but maybe that's just me.**

** Another thing: when I say planning room, I mean the room where the Sheriff has that table that as a topographical map of England.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

* * *

Back on the road, Lucy galloped faster. She had not tightened the man's ropes enough, but she wasn't too worried. He probably hadn't figured it out yet. And when he did, she'd be long gone. And the fact that he had no idea who she was. Lucy liked it that way. It made things more exciting.

He was obviously one of the Sheriff's men. Probably an army counsellor, considering the crest on his jacket and his strong fighting skills. She had to admit, it had been fun fighting him. The flitting looks of surprise on his face, looks that were quickly replaced with determination.

Soon Lucy reached the North Road. Remembering visits to Nottingham with her father and sister, she guessed that she was almost there. She got off to check how much money she had robbed from the Sheriff's man. She counted the money quickly, guessing she had about ten gold coins.

"Not bad," She said, smiling to herself. Reaching further in the bag, she felt a scrap of paper. She took it out, breaking the seal to read it. She read the name at the top. Frowning, she saw that it was addressed to…..

Lord Rochdale! What would the Sheriff want with her father? Now Lucy was curious.

She cracked the seal, and gingerly opened the letter. It was just a small message, asking her father to send his armies and to meet a man named Gisbourne at Lord Rochdale's manor. It seemed like just a simple invitation, nothing strange. But knowing the Sheriff's reputation, and knowing her father, the meeting could mean nothing but trouble.

But that life was behind her now. She folded the letter, put it back in her bag, mounted her horse, covered her hair, and continued for Nottingham.

* * *

Back in his room in Nottingham Castle, Allan was trying to think of an explanation for the loss of the message. He could say it fell out of his pocket, but he had put in a bag, and Gisbourne knew it. So Allan decided to do what people like him do best – lie.

Yes, that's what he would do. He would say that a band of thieves had stolen it, along with his money. It was not the most creative lie, but it was a lot better than admitting that he had been robbed by a _girl_. A girl who looked vaguely familiar, now that he thought about it, although he couldn't remember why.

He sighed. It didn't really matter what he said, Gisbourne would still have his head. And had just started this job….he couldn't lose it. Where else would he go? Back to Rochdale, back to being the Blacksmith's son? He had left a year and a half ago, chasing after his brother, promising his parents that he would bring Tom home. But Allan never did, and never would.

He sometimes wondered, had the gang saved Tom in time, what would he be like now? Would he be more responsible, more careful, or would he go running off as usual, with Allan forever giving him warnings? He remembered after he had almost died after being caught poaching in the forest, and how he had changed since then.

"Sir Allan?" Marian's small quiet handmaiden stood at the door. She blushed, and looked away. He looked down and realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. He reached for the nearest one.

"Yes, Beth?" She asked, pulling it over his head and getting up.

"Lord Gisbourne and the Sheriff require your presence in the planning room." He thanked her and she left quickly.

He put on his black vest and stretched his arms out. _Alright Allan,_ he thought to himself. _Here goes nothing._ He took a deep breath and left for the planning room.


End file.
